This application for an Advanced Center for Services and Intervention Research, "NIMH Partnered Research Center for Quality Care," is a collaboration of UCLA, RAND, and USC, and health plan, services agency, and community and consumer partners in Los Angeles and other. The Center focuses on two themes: 1) improving access to quality mental health services in communities through studying the impact of interventions at policy, practice, and community levels;and 2) partnerships in research and program development, implementation, and evaluation to achieve science that is formed by and can inform community-based services delivery. We propose a partnered center structure, with academic and community co-leaders for all cores, units, and pilots. We focus on signature conditions (e.g., depression/anxiety, schizophrenia, and youth exposure to violence), and respond to partner priorities. We will apply principles of community partnered participatory research, including equal power in all research stages, trust development, and assuring mutual benefit and capacity building. The Operations Core will promote joint leadership of the Center, provide administrative and technical support, support theory and intervention development and application, develop new academic and community leaders, and facilitate research development with public partners. The Methods Core will provide design and biostatistical methodological support for partnered research, including qualitative, mixed methods, and rapid evaluation response, measures development and application, and use of policy analysis;and sponsor a partnered Methods R34 on organizational networks and a New Investigator pilot on cost-effectiveness measures. The Principal Research Core will support 3 partnered R34s and host a unit to enhance the translation of research into state use. The R34s develop a consumer-provider intervention to support recovery in severe mental illness, analyze data from a natural experiment to understand consumer decisions to enroll in consumer-based health plans, and examine factors affecting dissemination of an evidence-based school intervention for child trauma. The Network Core will support the application of CPPR principles, develop partnership strategies, support consumer research leadership, and evaluate Center impact on community and academic members. This core includes a Partnered New Investigator Pilot in New Orleans and hosts an annual Community Quality Forum to identify priorities for and initiate new partnered studies.